


Driver's Side 副驾驶

by kangtacaty



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-17
Updated: 2012-04-17
Packaged: 2017-11-03 19:38:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/385112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kangtacaty/pseuds/kangtacaty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John不会开车，Sherlock想要教他。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Driver's Side 副驾驶

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Driver's Side](https://archiveofourown.org/works/375295) by [Valeria2067](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valeria2067/pseuds/Valeria2067). 



“瞧，Sherlock，没关系，我们不必非这样……”

“这很重要，John。如果你还指望能拿到驾照，就必须要练习。”

John叹了口气，这肯定是他在过去一小时来第二十次叹气了。“但我他妈根本不在乎能不能拿到驾照。从来就没在乎过。而且老实说，现在坐在驾驶座上都让我浑身不自在。我们能不能换一下或者……”

Sherlock的手指拂过John的沙色短发。“放松，John。你干得不错。实际上，非常不错。引擎关掉了，非常安全。汽车不会发动，直到你准备好为止。”

“对，但我现在担心的不是汽车。我们就不能等一会儿？连等到黄昏也不行？”John看了眼后视镜，驾驶座的侧镜，以及两侧的窗外。

Sherlock靠向他，他感觉到Sherlock的嘴唇擦过他的耳朵。“集中注意，John。你现在不能分心。”

一阵战栗滚过John的脖子，沿着他的脊柱，一直窜到他的小腹。他再次叹了口气，但这次挫败感和刚才完全不同。“是，好吧，是，Sherlock。那就听候吩咐。”

Sherlock舔了下John的耳垂，然后再次坐直了身体。“现在，挂空挡……对，非常好……然后是一档。好极了。坚定但别太暴力，对。别忘了离合器，John。”

John换挡的手抓得越发紧了。

“不，John，不……”Sherlock咬着牙，努力保持语气平稳，“离合器，在你的脚边上。”

John的脸变红了。“对，对，抱歉。”

“现在，小心换到二档……对了……你可能得摇一下确认……好……现在第三档……非常好，对。”

“Sherlock……”

“你快成功了，John。”

“但Sherlock……”

“挂四档……对……很好……第五档？好极了。你表现得非常好，John，真的。现在是最后一个，倒档。对！”Sherlock露出了大大的微笑。“棒极了，John。我不能更满意了。”

“好。那么，Sherlock，告诉我……”

“嗯，John？’

“我什么时候才能用真正的手档练习？“

Sherlock拉起内裤和裤子，扣好拉链，然后滑回副驾驶的位置上。

“快了，John。很快。”

 

END

译者表示以后再也无法正直地开车了……


End file.
